From the Beginning
by rmstar01
Summary: So Arthur Kirkland (Britain) moves to America and meets Raven Fire (Underworld my OC) and Francis Bonnefoy (France). Arthur falls in love with Raven but the thing is Francis already loves her. Rated for future chapters.


From the Beginning Britain X Underworld X France By: Rmstar01 Summary: ok so this idea came to me when I was typing another story. So the idea is that Arthur Kirkland (Britain) moves to America and meets Raven Fire (Underworld my OC) and Francis Bonnefoy (France). Arthur falls in love with Raven but the thing is Francis already loves her. 2nd grade Pairings: Arthur and Raven, each will have alternate endings Francis and Raven, each will have alternate endings Chapter 1: the introductions Normal POV Walking down the hall of Building 2 of Maplewood Elementary is the new kid, Arthur Kirkland, and his parents. They are walking towards Mrs. Parlin's 2nd grade. Once they reach the classroom they see the teachers and two students, a boy and a girl, putting their things on hooks. Arthur's parents start talking to the teacher. Right after the girl turns and sees Arthur. She smiles and says "Hi you must be new I'm Raven, Raven Fire. Who are you?" "I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. I'm new from London, England," he answers shyly. "That's cool, this is Francis," she said turning to the boy next to her. "Bonjour, new kid," Francis said not really caring "Raven, here are the worksheets for today." "Oh thanks Fran," she answered. "I'll show you to your seat," she said while taking his hand. Once he got to his new seat she said "So Arthur tell me about yourself." "Well I'm from London, England. My favorite color is green. I enjoy reading and I'm six and I'll be seven in a few months," he said "Tell me about you." "Well I'm from Miami, Florida but moved up here when I was two. My favorite colors are purple, dark blue, red, white, and black. I love reading, and playing with my dog, Pinky, and my big sis, Angela. I'm six but I'll be seven in a few months too," she said "Oh and people call me Rae." "Oh well can I call you Ravena?" he asked a little softly. A confused look crossed her face and she asked while tilting her head to the side "Why?" "Well my mother told me a story about a young princess named Ravena. The princess in the story is kinda like you," he explained with a huge blush covering his face. "Okay you can call me that if I can call you Artie," she said not even noticing his blush. "Um… ok… you can call me that, I guess," he said. "Raven! Can you help me?" Francis said breaking this sweet, and adorable, moment the other two were having. The two turned to see Francis with his hands glued to together. "Francis, not again!" Raven said while toward the blue eyed boy. 'Again?' Arthur thought. "It's not my fault! Ok?" Francis said while thinking 'That new British boy will not take Raven from me!' "Put your hands under the water, Fran," she said kindly. While helping him get the glue off she asked "What happened this time?" "I don't know," he lied. "You're lying, Fran," she stated. "Ugh alright, you were talking to the new boy and I thought you would become best friends with him and not me. So I glued my hands together to get you away from him," he admitted. "Oh Fran, no need to be jealous, you will always be my number one friend, ok?" she explained. POP! His hands came and he said with his pinky out "Promise?" Wrapping hers around his she said "I triple promise!" Releasing their fingers she pulled him into a hug which he slowly accepted. Releasing him she said "Now it's time for school." She ran to her seat while he simply walked while thinking 'Oh Raven, je t'aime tellement.' A.N: ok this is sorta based on my elementary years but with Hetalia instead. For those who read my other stories tell me what you think because I wanna know! Also I'm up for requests so tell me what pairing/ pairings you want me to write about, in these fandoms: Hetalia, Teen Titans, Black Butler, Soul Eater, and Young Justice. More fandoms will be added to this list once I'm familiar with more fandoms. If there is a fandom you think I would like please tell me so I can learn about it/ read it/ watch it. Well all I have to say is… Rmstar01 OUT! 


End file.
